comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion (Earth-5875)
bowing before the presence of Installation 05.]] Religion is a cultural system of designated behaviors and practices, world views, texts, sanctified places, prophecies, ethics, or organizations, that relates to supernatural, transcendental, or spiritual elements. Religious practices may include rituals, sermons, commemoration or veneration (of deities), sacrifices, festivals, feasts, trances, initiations, funerary services, matrimonial services, meditation, prayer, music, art, dance, law, among others. Religions have sacred histories and narratives, which may be preserved in sacred scriptures, symbols and holy places. Religions may contain symbolic stories, which are sometimes said by followers to be true, that have the side purpose of explaining the origin of life, the universe, and other things. Human Buddhism Buddhism is a religion that encompasses a variety of traditions, beliefs and spiritual practices largely based on original teachings attributed to the Gautama Buddha and resulting interpreted philosophies. Buddhism originated in Ancient India as a Sramana tradition sometime between the 6th and 4th centuries BCE, spreading through much of Asia. Two major extant branches of Buddhism are generally recognized by scholars: Theravada ("The School of the Elders") and Mahayana ("The Great Vehicle"). Widely observed practices include taking refuge in the Buddha, the Dharma and the Sangha, observance of moral precepts, monasticism, meditation, and the cultivation of the Paramitas (virtues). Christianity Christianity is an Abrahamic monotheistic religion based on the life, teachings and miracles of Jesus of Nazareth, known by Christians as the Christ, or "Messiah", who is the focal point of the Christian faiths. It is humanity's most widespread religion, and its followers are known as Christians. They believe that Jesus is the Son of God and the savior of humanity, whose coming as the Messiah (the Christ) was prophesied in the Old Testament. Christianity has played a prominent role in the shaping of Western civilization. Christianity has multiple branches active by the 26th century, such as Evangelical Promessic, Lutheranism, and Quaker denominations. Christianity is also a source of inspiration, curiosity and values to Auton synthetics, who have human-like ingenuity and intelligence, such as with David and Call. Heathenry Heathenry, also termed Heathenism or Germanic Neopaganism, is a modern Pagan religion. Its practitioners model their faith on the pre-Christian belief systems adhered to by the Germanic peoples of Iron Age and Early Medieval Europe. To reconstruct these past belief systems, Heathenry uses surviving historical, archaeological, and folkloric evidence as a basis, although approaches to this material vary considerably. Heathenry does not have a unified theology although is typically polytheistic, centering on a pantheon of deities from pre-Christian Germanic Europe. It adopts cosmological views from these past societies, including an animistic view of the cosmos in which the natural world is imbued with spirits. The religion's deities and spirits are honored in sacrificial rites known as blóts in which food and libations are offered to them. These are often accompanied by symbel, the act of ceremonially toasting the gods with an alcoholic beverage. Some practitioners also engage in rituals designed to induce an altered state of consciousness and visions, most notably seiðr and galdr, with the intent of gaining wisdom and advice from the deities. In the 26th century, the Outer colony Sedra mostly consists of adherents of the faith. Lieutenant Michael Horrigan noted that Novi Grad "still believe in Valhalla". In Norse mythology, Valhalla was the hall of Odin, where only those who died in comnbat would go, and one of the destinations of Heathenry. Islam Islam is an Abrahamic monotheistic religion teaching that there is only one God (Allah) and that Muhammad is the messenger of God. It is the world's second-largest religion among humanity, and its followers are known as Muslims. Islam teaches that God is merciful, all-powerful, unique and has guided mankind through prophets, revealed scriptures and natural signs. The primary scriptures of Islam are the Quran, viewed by Muslims as the verbatim word of God, and the teachings and normative example (called the sunnah, composed of accounts called hadith) of Muhammad (c. 570–8 June 632 CE). Muslims believe that Islam is the complete and universal version of a primordial faith that was revealed many times before through prophets including Adam, Abraham, Moses and Jesus. As for the Quran, Muslims consider it to be the unaltered and final revelation of God. Islam is still widespread by the 26th century, and Pakistan is one of the countries with the largest Muslim population on Earth. Kelorism Kelorism is a political religion hailing from the Outer colony Mamore. Symbolized by a small cross within a circle, showcasing its Christian roots. "Kelor" is another name for ''Moringa olefera'', used as an herbal cure in Indonesia. An Indonesian proverb says "The world is not as wide as Kelor leaves." Unitology Unitology is a religion and movement, officially founded by scientist Michael Altman and his discoveries. Its followers, known as Unitologists, are united in the belief that humanity is the intelligently designed creation of a divine alien agency, and that they will be reunited in Heaven when they die. Unitology promises "transformation and rebirth", and their messages, spread in countless of colonies is poetic, elusive and unscientific, embodying the ultimate faith in the promise of rebirth. The details surrounding the workings and dogmas of the religion are known only to its most devout followers. Among the UEG, the UNSC and most citizens of the remaining colonies, Unitologists are seen as a threat and violent. Zen Zen is a school of Mahayana Buddhism that originated in China during the Tang dynasty as Chan Buddhism. It was strongly influenced by Taoism, and developed as a distinct school of Chinese Buddhism. From China, Chan Buddhism spread south to Vietnam, northeast to Korea and east to Japan, where it became known as Seon Buddhism and Japanese Zen, respectively Sangheili Abiding Truth The Abiding Truth is an archaic sect of pre-Covenant worship on the forerunners as gods. Neru Pe 'Odosima, as its followers know it, believes the forerunners to be sangheili-like in apperance, as well as noble "parental" figures who left their relics behind on Sanghelios and other worlds for the sangheili to claim and trascend the universe. Ancient mythology Ancient sangheili mythology worshiped a pantheon of gods which were linked to nature and the universe, with their lord being Urs, the name held by their system's primary star. San'Shyuum Stoics Stoicism was an ancient belief originated on Janjur Qom which believed forerunners to be gods and their technology to be sacred tools that should not be touched or tampered with. Their tyranny against scientists and explorers of forerunner relics, particularly the Dreadnought, led to the War of Wills, which saw their defeat. Reformists Reformism was a belief system and theological/political movement founded as an offshot of the Stoics, bent on studying and understand the underlying questions posed by the forerunner artifacts left behind on Janjur Qom. Their desire to claim the technology for themselves led to the War of Wills against the Stoics, of which they were victorious. Conversely, the Reformists ideals would clash with those of the sangheili centuries later, giving birth to the War of Beginnings and eventually the formation of the Covenant. Jiralhanae Ancient mythology Pre-Covenant jiralhanae mythology was based around the lunar cycles of Soirapt, Teash and Warial , Doisac's three moons, duo to their perpetual state of motion in the planet's skyline. Path The Path is a polytheistic religion centered around the belief that the ancient forerunners were gods, and that "godhood" is a state of body, mind and soul attainable by mortal beings only through the activation of the Halo Array. The Covenant believe the forerunners were the first able to do so, and thus were sent on the Great Journey to salvation and trascendence. Originally a belief system created by the san'shyuum, it evolved to be adopted and slowly modified by the other six species that would be converted into the Covenant, mostly under the sangheili and jiralhanae, who became its most devout followers. Even after the end of the Covenant, the Path continued to live on as the faith of most sangheili, although modified to fit with the revelation of the purpose of the Halo Array. Mantle The Mantle, also known as the Mantle of Responsibility, is an ancient belief held by the forerunners and seemingly, the precursors. A mixture of both imperialistic and benevolent religious stewardship of life, the Mantle was the forerunners' self-entitlement as protectors of the Milky Way galaxy under the banner of the Ecumene. Because they viewed themselves as superior, the forerunners believed it was their duty to protect and preserve others, even if it meant the use of force, namely through the use of the Warrior-Servants. They built giant constructs, such as the Reapers, to police planets and protect other species. They never gave a chance for other species to advance on their own, as they believed it was forbidden under the Mantle. A side-effect was that the forerunners were alone in their fight against the xenomorphs, and were ultimately unable to defend themselves on their own and, unintentionally, defend the galaxy, which was only made more vulnerable. Trivia *Religion at Wikipedia. *Buddhism at Wikipedia. *Christianity at Wikipedia. *Heathenry at Wikipedia. *Islam at Wikipedia. *Zen at Wikipedia. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Religions (Earth-5875) Category:Ideology (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227